Battling The Heat
by VentXekart
Summary: When mating season rolls into Beacon Academy, things get a little complicated for our favorite group of hunters/huntresses-in-training...
1. Introduction

**Hey Everyone! I decided to write this up after seeing the new intro animation for RWBY Volume 2 (Link: watch?v=rpAfCxXctlY**) **on youtube. This short fic is based off of two pieces of art by exvnir (You can find him on Deviantart) that I thought deserved a bit of attention.**

* * *

"Glynda?"

The blonde-haired bespectacled huntress turned to face the silver-haired headmaster of Beacon Academy as he took of his glasses and began massaging his temples.

"Are we prepared for the events that are to occur for the next few days?"

Glynda Goodwitch seemed puzzled at that question until she remembered the date with a sigh.

"We should be better prepared this year than we were last year." She placed her scroll on Headmaster Ozpin's desk, and nudged it forward into his line of sight.

"You can see for yourself." The headmaster blinked once, twice, thrice before grabbing his glasses and quickly reading over the document. With a nod of satisfaction, he handed it back to his long time friend and subordinate.

"Everything is in order. Now you did inform-"

"I went to the teams who have the largest concentration of Faunus and I took their leaders out of class to inform them of what is to come."

"I see, are there any...potential complications that might arise?"

Glynda Goodwitch bit her lower lip at first before she decided to continue.

"Ms. Rose has expressed a bit of concern for her teammate Ms. Belladonna but I assured her that there won't be any problems considering the fact she leads an all-female team."

She raised an eyebrow after hearing Ozpin chuckle at her statement.

"What seems to be-"

"You are aware of the relationship between Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladonna, correct?"

Glynda paused, tilting her head in a way that the headmaster thought was amusing and he couldn't help but smile when he finally saw the color drain from her face. He was one of the few that noticed how close the long-haired boxer and black-haired cat fauna had become. Human-Fauna couples weren't uncommon in Beacon and in the case of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, Same-Sex couples weren't considered out of the ordinary either.

"Oh, dear..." Glynda muttered as her free hand met her lips, however Ozpin reassured her with another chuckle.

"I doubt there will be much of a problem, Glynda. If need be, Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee can bunk with one of the other teams that aren't...occupied by the events of today and tomorrow. However, you've only brought up the concerns of one team leader. Are there anymore?"

Glynda let out yet another sigh of exasperation.

"Well..."

* * *

The room of Team RWBY, made up of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long was quiet.

**"I want to ride the pony..."**

Well, almost quiet...Weiss and Ruby had classes earlier in the morning and thus were absent for the time being. Yang and Blake were the only ones still in the room, the former was enjoying her continuing slumber despite it already being half-past nine in the morning.

However, as the blonde was enjoying her dreams she failed to notice the form of her partner dressed in her yukata crawling towards her from behind. The Faunus gave Yang a playful bite on the ear lobe earning a somewhat satisfied moan yet not fully waking her. Only when she heard purring in her right ear did she finally stir in her bed, turning to face her partner who had a very mysterious smile on her face as hair obscured her eyes.

"Blake?" She asked tiredly with a yawn.

"What's up?" There was no answer at first until she heard soft snickering coming from the fauna's mouth.

"Blake?" She then noticed something odd about her partner/teammate/girlfriend...the first thing being that part of Blake's Yukata was starting to come loose around her right shoulder, there was a small bit of drool accumulated around her lips, and the pupils of her beautiful yellow eyes were slits. Before Yang could question her, she spoke.

"Fun Fact Yang: It's Mating Season..." she said in a very slow, sultry tone. Yang's eyes widened after she heard the word 'mating season', she thought Blake was pulling her leg but considering how the girl was acting right now she couldn't really doubt what was going on. Blake Belladonna, the lone fauna of Team RWBY, the bookworm of the team, and ex-White Fang member was in heat. _'Damn...'_ That was the only coherent thought she had before the faunus spoke again.

"Time for some fun." After that, she pounced..

* * *

"It can't be anything important."

"But I swear it is!"

"Then why did you forget about it?"

"I-I just did, damn it!"

Weiss Schnee let out another groan. Class had started out fine for her and Ruby, nothing out of the ordinary, just Professor Port doing one of his many lectures...and retelling one of his many life stories. But then after class was dismissed, the young red and black haired huntress-in-training said she had to tell her something. But there was one problem: She couldn't remember what she was supposed to tell the heiress. That lead to an argument as they walked back to their dorm to wake Yang and Blake.

"Look, lets just deal with the important things right now. Hopefully, you'll remember when we wake up your sister and Blake." Ruby gave a nervous nod as they closed in on their room.

"Okay but I know that it was important." She grabbed her key and started opening the door to their room.

"It can't poss-" Weiss and Ruby froze when they took in the sight and sound before them. Pinned to the wall was Yang, whose tanktop had been tossed aside (It was now hanging on Weiss' bunk.) as Blake, still clad in her Yukata was biting down on Yang's neck with a kiss and sticking her right hand down her pajama bottom. The blonde let out a loud moan of pleasure as Blake purred, but before the black-haired maiden could do away with her mate's bra she turned to see Ruby and Weiss frozen in the doorway frozen with fear and shock.

The Fauna let out a sharp hiss baring her feline fangs all the while, **"DO YOU MIND?!"**

Instinctively, Weiss slammed the door shut while Ruby haphazardly locked the door. Once it was finally shut, they both spared each other a glance of confusion as the moans continued in their room. Ruby paused as something clicked in her head after seeing those...disturbing images burned into her head.

"I remember what I was supposed to tell you!" Weiss groaned yet again, rolling her eyes as well.

"You're still thinking about that? How can it be relevant to wh-"

**"BECAUSE ITS MATING SEASON FOR THE FAUNUS!"** If the situation was different, Weiss would've asked the girl to lower her voice but considering the current situation she just let her jaw drop. Ruby on the other hand panted three times before shaking her head and continuing.

"Professor Goodwitch warned me yesterday about it and she told me there wouldn't be any problems but now look what happened! Blake is making babies with Yang!"

Weiss blinked two times before biting her lip and grabbing her chin, seemingly in thought.

"Now I don't mind that they have a thing for each other and everything but I think this going a bit too far, even if it is mating season! Are you listening to me, W-"

"Wait...You said Mating Season, right?" Weiss was acting surprisingly calm and patient despite the circumstances they were in. Not only was their room off limits for a better part of a day or even an entire week but they needed to figure out what to do next.

"Yeah..." Upon hearing that, the heiress to the SDC started cursing under hear breath.

"...W-Why? What is so important if it just aff-"

"It doesn't just affect the Faunus, Ruby. There are Faunus in this school who have boyfriends or girlfriends who are human! So technically it affects a handful of humans as well!"

"Well, when you put it that wa-"

Before the reaper could even finish, they heard one of the doors across the hall being opened and then quickly slammed close as a blue-haired, bespectacled, short (somewhere around Ruby's height range.), pale-skinned boy with blue eyes, a blue pair of pants, and a blue sweater with armor plating on each shoulder slid against the wall panting all the way.

"Kobault? What are you doing ou-" The boy instantly jumped up to Ruby and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. He then adjusted his glasses before going down to a whisper.

"Be quiet, I don't want them to know that I snuck out." Weiss raised her eyebrows and bit her lips sympathizing with him. He was an engineer who reluctantly accepted an offer to come to Beacon after an incident in his hometown. He ended up on Team MAKI, where he was the only male among a mostly female team. Two of those girls happened to be Fauna, while the other was a clueless (and airheaded) girl who barely manage to get her assignment finished. Unfortunately, it seemed that the two Faunus girls weren't unaffected by the urges that come with Mating Season."They're arguing over who gets to mate with me, I barely managed to make it out of there."

"What about Allison? Isn't she going to help?" Ruby asked in a whisper, the only response she got was a face that said 'are you kidding me?'

"Okay then, we'll meet up with Team JNPR and you can hide with us."

"Ruby, what are you thinking?! He'll just slow us down!"

"We can't just leave him here! Besides, we don't have another class until eleven, anyway!" Before they could continue they heard the PA system came alive with Professor Goodwitch's voice: '**Attention all students, due to...a certain string of circumstances beyond our control, all classes will be canceled until further notice. However, the Library, Training Room, and Workshop will be open to students who need tutoring. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day.'**

Weiss turned around with a groan of frustration, she was hoping to get some work done today! But better to have something to do than to do nothing, right?

"Alright, its not like we have anything better to do anyway."

* * *

By the time they met up with JNPR, things had gone to hell and back. Fauna couples could be seen getting romantically involved in the hallways, they had passed by a boy who ended up getting pounced by a Faunus with a fluffy tail, and they also saw a male Faunus in heat talking to a girl that seemed very reluctant to help him relief himself.

"Well, looks like things have gone downhill." Lie Ren thought out loud as he heard a feminine moan in one of the girl's bathrooms.

"Damn right it has! I can't believe that this sort of thing happens at all!" Weiss snapped.

"Weiss, its not their fault...its part of the natural order of things and there isn't much we can do about it." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, its not like things could get worse, right?" Jaune asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Tell that to the guy who has two fauna fighting over who gets to mate with him." Kobault said with a groan before Nora jumped beside him.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down mister grumpy-pants! Think of it this way: You get two girls instead of one!" Kobault slouched a bit upon hearing that little sentence while Ruby, Jaune and Weiss blushed.

"I don't think that would be morally sound..." The blue-haired boy muttered to himself as he tried to steer clear of this conversation.

"Nora, leave him be. He's got a lot of things on his mind right now. We don't need him pan-" Before he could finish he paused and saw something with a purple glint to it heading towards Kobault who he barely managed to push out of the way. A purple spear with a chain on the end of it had embedded itself on the floor, but Kobault instantly recognized it as the weapon 'Ire's Wrath' which was used by one of his teammates.

"Oh, sugar..." The boy said out loud as two shapes descended in front of the group. One was his partner Maki, a brown-haired Faunus with a brown tail wearing glasses with two oval-shaped frames supporting the lenses, a light blue hoody, a blue combat skirt, blue tights, and a pair of ankle-high boots. Her aqua-colored weapon 'Hydra's Sting' was in an idle position, with one arrow ready for use if need be. The other girl was Ire, a tall black-haired wolf Faunus with tan skin, purple tattoos going down her arms, a purple tank-top, a pair of sweat pants tucked into her fur-covered boots, and a pair of goggles were hanging around her neck. She brought up her right gloved hand and the tattoos on her arm gave a faint glow as the spear returned to her hand.

"W-What are you two doing here, I thought you were fighting over me!" Kobault asked with terror as he stumbled onto his back and tried to crawl backwards. Both girls looked at each other with a blush and then turned their heads towards their quarry. Ire's eyebrows were raised upwards and she had a small grimace on her face while Maki had a wide smile on her face as she aimed her arrows at the others in an attempt to warn them off. Ire decided to speak.

"We've decided to...share..." The tribal faunus said with a small satisfied smile on her face. Kobault tried to make a grab for his weapon mounted on his back but he felt something strike him and noticed that Maki had shot an arrow at his thigh, one that carried an agent that doubled as an extreme muscle relaxant.

Weiss raised made a grab for Mysternaster but before she could do anything Ire raised her hand up and with another glow of her tattoos she released a ball of energy that burst into a purple powder. JNPR, Ruby, and Weiss tried to look around for the two fauna and the now incapacitated engineer turned hunter-in-training but they were either coughing or trying to get the substance out of their watering eyes. Although, Jaune could make out the shape of Maki grabbing one of Kobaults arms while Ire grabbed the other.

"You're coming with us cute stuff..." Maki said in a sensual voice.

"You will be a perfect mate for both of us..." Ire said in a very calm yet lust-filled voice.

The blue-haired boy could only let out a weak and slurred 'Help me...' before being dragged off, by the time the Fauna had left with their new mate, the powder had worn off.

Jaune was the first one to recover and he shook his head as the last of the powder was out of his eyes. "We got to save him!"

Ruby and Weiss gave him an astonished glare, simply because they knew that they wouldn't give up their prey without a fight. That and Weiss knew that messing with a faunus in heat was almost like asking for a death warrant. Almost, anyway.

"Alright Jaune, but we better be careful. They might know we're coming for him." Pyrrha pulled out Milo and Akouo while Jaune pulled out Crocoa Mors. Lie Ren shrugged and pulled out Stormflower while Nora pulled out Magnhild with a massive grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I have a pla-"

Once again, fate has decided to personally make the team's life hell as a blast of energy forced everyone onto the ground or against the wall. Everyone groaned in pain after that little trick, Ruby lifted her head up to see someone lifting Jaune in their arms, more specifically someone with a familiar brown outfit and brown rabbit ears.

"Velvet? What are you doing? Can't you see we were in the middle of something?"

The rabbit fauna in question giggled as she hefted a dazed Jaune over her shoulders as the knight's nose started to bleed.

"Sorry girls, me and Jaune are going to shag."

Jaune barely managed to lift his head at the sound of his name.

"What?"

Velvet smiled again.

"We're going to fuck, dear."

The hunter-in-training didn't have the energy to resist nor did he really struggle, he just stayed limp over the girl's shoulder and let his nose bleed...that is until she grabbed part of his buttocks.

"Hmm...Firm." The way she said it sounded like he was some sort of dessert rather than a person. She held her right hand in front of her as a set of runes appeared underneath her and Jaune. Ruby managed to stand up and tried to intervene.

"Velvet, wait!" Ruby was too late, Velvet and Jaune disappeared in a small flash of particles that faded into nothingness. She had used a teleport rune and now they could be anywhere in the building.

"That was irritating..." Weiss muttered as Ruby managed to lift her up.

"Come on, we got to save Jaune befor-"

"Uh, Ruby?" Ruby turned to Ren who lifted an unconscious Pyrrha over his shoulder while Nora grabbed the Spartan's weapons with curiosity.

"Well, shit...what now then?" Weiss asked. Fortunately, Nora had a good idea what to do.

"Video Games, anyone?"

"Cool!"

"Fine."

"Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, they made it back to JNPR's room. Pyrrha remained out cold on her bed for the rest of the day as Ren and Weiss tended to her while Nora and Ruby played video games on their Xbox 360. Later that night, they heard the sound of a girl screaming only to realize it was a certain member of the Arc family line losing his virginity to a heat-stricken rabbit faunus who had undoubtedly made him her mate. Poor, Poor, Jaune...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this fic because it was fun writing this short story. And for those of you who are wondering, I made up Team MAKI because I wanted a third team to be involved in this crazy-ass fic and I thought it was worth it in the end.**

**-Vent Xekart**

**EDIT 9/13/2014. I'm expanding this because I got some more ideas for this, expect a few more chapters.  
**


	2. Yang and Blake

Yang Xiao Long was a young huntress-in-training whose reputation as a fiery blonde brawler knew no bounds. Whether it was fighting the grim, demolishing Junior's club, beating the crap out of his two bodyguards, and dealing with the likes of Roman Torchwick...She ended up winning these sort of fights despite overwhelming odds. Dealing with her heat-stricken partner Blake Belladonna wasn't a type of battle she had ever faced before. Hence, why she was now on the floor being smothered in a kiss by the black-haired fauna. She was shocked at first by this turn of events but slowly she decided to return the gesture, their tongues fighting for domination inside each other's mouths. Her sister Ruby Rose knew that she wasn't one to hesitate when it came to her sexuality, it didn't matter whether it was a girl or a boy who had caught her eyes because she didn't really give a damn about their genders!

Slowly, Blake tore her lips from the blonde's mouth. Then with a mischievous smile she whipped her hands under the edges of Yang's yellow tank top and stripped it off before throwing onto one of the bunks before bringing the buxom brawler's body up and pinning her against the wall. Yang felt sparks of electricity running through her body, the pleasure overriding her more rational thoughts.

Blake licked her lips at the sight of the girl's panting and with little to no hesitation, she used her left hand to keep Yang pressed against the wall while sticking her right down Yang's pajama shorts, delving into her panties and then finally finding her target as she touched her crotch. The blonde's eyes widened with a gasp, gritting her teeth as her partner massaged her most private place. Blake smiled a little as she felt how damp-No, wet her womanhood was. Yang was obviously a virgin but she was obviously ready for what was to come.

The sights, smells, and sounds of Yang's arousal drove the faunus of Team RWBY into overdrive. Quickly opening her mouth as wide as she could, fangs bared at the ready, her head lunged forward as she bit down on the blonde's neck, forever marking her as Blake's mate. As her teeth and lips were clamped on the brawler's neck, she heard her scream out in pleasure as the faunus purred...her mate wanted her and she knew it. Both of them shuddered with goosebumps flowing through their skin, butterflies in their stomach fluttering about, and their heartbeats getting faster each moment.

The ex-fang member was about to slip her left hand down Yang's back to unclasp her bra when she noticed a ray of light to her right side. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw the forms of Ruby and Weiss standing at the door, mouths agape with astonishment. How dare they intrude on what was hers! Even if Ruby was Yang's sister, this intrusion would not go without any consequences! She let out a hiss with her fangs shining in the light, drool dripping down her canines and pupils narrowed with fury.

**"DO YOU MIND?!"**

That little bit of intimidation was enough to force the Schnee Heiress and the red-hooded reaper to slam the door and quickly lock it from the outside. Satisfied that the intruders were gone, Blake licked the hickey that was starting to form on Yang's neck purring all the while.

"Blake..." She heard her mate whimper and smiled, looking at her with glazed over eyes. Yang was begging for her new lover to come forth, her limbs were limp and soft like putty while her very innards were warm with carnal delight.

"Hah-ah...I want to do it with you...so stop teasing and lets...hah...do it already!"

Blake's smile grew wider, her pupils narrowing in excitement, and with that she tossed the blonde on the bed, straddling her thighs. Yang's purple eyes met those luminous yellow ones full of mischief and lust, she was so occupied staring into those gorgeous orbs she didn't notice her bra coming off and being tossed aside. Although her eyes did widen after Blake tore off her yukata in one swift movement, revealing her slick nude form to her lover. Not wanting to delay any further, Yang began sliding her shorts and panties off and then gently tossed them off with her feet. After that, Blake pounced on her again and the two embraced in a kiss. They explored their bodies with their hands, lips, and skin...their warmth being shared in a way that was nearly indescribable to them both.

They continued to do this for an indiscernible amount of time, before Yang decided to go further by plunging her hands into Blake's most precious of spots causing her to yowl in pleasure and pain alike. Blake was impressed by this as Yang forced the cat fauna into a fury of spasms and a sweet, sweet release...But the blonde wasn't the one that would be leading this tango...Oh, no...Blake had to show her new mate who was the dominant one and with that she performed the same maneuver as revenge for her mates apparent disobedience.

She forced her moist nether lips to Yang's face before sticking her tongue and fingers into the girls core, a few gasps of surprise being the only thing to come out of her voice.

"B-Blake!"

The cat fauna stuck her head up, looking back with glowing yellow eyes seductively as she licked her moistened hand of Yang's love juices.

"Mmm...Yes?" Blake asked seductively, a smile on her face.

"D-Don't do that!"

Blake made a face of mock concern as she turned back to face her new lover.

"Mmmm...Why not? Can't you handle it? Or would you rather I do this?!"

Instantly, Yang screeched in pleasure when the black-haired cat faunas bit down on her right nipple, sucking on them hard with her tongue darting about.

"A-Ah! MNHMM!"

Blake then grasped at the blondes left breast with her left hand before quickly plunging her vacant right hand down her vagina.

"EEEYAAAGH!" It was in that instant that the huntress in training climaxed once but she didn't get the chance for a reprieve as her partner locked lips with her and forced her tongue down her throat all the while grinding their moist openings together.

Yang wrapped her arms around her partner and embraced her, while Blake's nails raked against the flesh of her back. With a gasp of breath, their mouths separated but not before Blake once again forced two down the blonde's core and then forcing her vaccant hand down the girl's back entrance.

Yang couldn't handle it when Blake made her way back inside her body and she had to resist the pleasure building up in her body...gritting her teeth as she slowly lost the ability to do so. After one final thrust, both young women screamed in pleasure, climaxing a final time before collapsing on one another on the bed panting in exhaustion.

However, Blake still had enough energy to pull the covers over the two of them as they cuddled together as night descended upon Beacon academy.

* * *

**Wow...this is the first time I actually wrote something that actually counts as smut...**

**Anyway, after having some more ideas burst into my head about this story despite it being a one-shot sort of deal I decided to go ahead and add onto it. Starting off with this short juicy (Heheh...) chapter of Blake and Yang going at it until the end of the day.**

**I'm planning on writing two more chapters, one for Kobault and his two teammates (I was against adding a chapter with OCs but screw it!) and one for Velvet, Jaune, and another female guest!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this (or not).**

**-Vent Xekart**

**PS: Seriously though...I still can't believe I wrote smut, I feel a little weird now.**

**EDIT 5/5/2016:**

**Expanded this chapter a little for shiggles.**


	3. Kobault, Ire, and Maki (OCs)

Maki Stuka and Ire Shturmovik had a lot of reasons for choosing Kobault Corsair as their mate, both had differing reasons but they did see him in a positive light.

Being her partner, Maki often worked alongside the engineer turned hunter-in-training and she learned a lot about her companion quickly. He was quiet, mellow, and he usually kept to himself. However, he was a very compassionate person who offered to help other students regardless of their gender or whether they were faunas. He was also very patient around the likes of Nora, Ruby, and Yang despite some of their antics. It was true that Kobault had a shorter build similar to Ruby Rose but it didn't stop him from killing grim. Also, she had to admit that the boy had a nice ass that she inwardly wished she could fondle.

Ire on the other hand had an admiration for the boy not because of his physical or emotional traits but for his other traits. Such as the fact he was very accepting about the fact that she was from a tribe of faunas that lived on the outer reaches of Mistral rather than staying in the cities. She also thought that he was a very intelligent individual whose use of both street smarts and book smarts were an asset to the team. She also was delighted when he said that he wanted to learn more about the culture she grew up and happily obliged. She also had to admit he was honest and he managed to worm his way into her heart.

That was why they were dragging his limp form by his arms into their dorm. Once they made it inside Maki instinctively locked the door to prevent the blue and black-haired lad from escaping them when the paralytic wore off. Seeing that there room was secure, Ire pulled the sheets from one of the beds towards the end and sat down on one of the pillows with his torso restrained in her powerful yet surprisingly comfortable grip. Maki grinned and made her way to the end of the bed, gently using her hands and legs to crawl towards the boy who was being held in the arms of a smiling Ire and then she cupped his cheeks in her hands and placed her lips on his.

He was shocked when he felt her kissing him, with her tongue wriggling inside his mouth but he didn't struggle even when the paralytic was wearing off. He just blushed and with half-lidded eyes accepted her first move towards the mating process. When she parted from his lips with a strong strand of saliva he suddenly felt the faunas tribeswomen holding him twist about before grappling his mouth into hers. When he felt her tongue inside his mouth, his face turned red again as her tongue brushed against his own, twisting around it and forcing it down to his jaw.

Quickly she withdrew from his mouth with another strand of saliva trailing from their lips.

"Maki...Ire?" He heard the tribeswomen shush him from behind, stroking his sides with her fingers.

"Just relax..." She whispered into his left ear as Maki hummed in agreement. Before he could do anything else, he felt the wolf faunas bite down on the right part of his neck, just below his jawline while Maki took to the left side and bit down on the part closest to his collar bone. He let out a groan as they dug their teeth and lips onto his neck, gasping once, twice, thrice as they finished marking him as their mate. With a short 'pop' they pulled away from the sides of his neck, his face flooded with an expression of pain and arousal.

"Get ready Kobault..." Maki whispered. When he turned to face her, he saw her throw her hoodie behind her exposing her turquoise-colored bra and her well-defined belly. As she crawled towards him again he saw that the bra straps were undone as it fell onto the bed revealing those fleshy orbs. Licking her lips she wriggled out of her skirt and panties to reveal her wet womanhood.

Kobault gulped once in nervousness, the more rational part of him was yelling into his mind to struggle to get free because he could now fully wriggle about in Ire's arms but he wasn't heeding the alarms ringing inside of his head. She gave him a wink as she unzipped his pants and started pulling it and his shoes off with some amount of difficulty before going on to his boxers and peeling them off in one swift movement. He didn't notice at that time a pair of glyphs engulfing his hands and pulling them above his head until he turned behind him and saw that Ire had stripped herself as well with the exception of her fingerless gloves and a pair of fluffy socks on her feet. He was about to protest but was interrupted when his sweater was being pulled above his head, leaving him completely naked and at their mercy. Thankfully, they were courteous enough to leave his glasses on.

Suddenly, he felt a spike of pleasure coming from his crouch and when he turned forward he saw that Maki had sucked his length into her mouth like a popsicle and she began to lick it and massage his scrotum. Ire on the other hand decided to go after the boy's nipples, fondling them, pinching them, and rubbing them all the while he used her breasts as a pillow. He gasped, grasping the sheets of his bed.

"I-I'm going to-"

Ire immediately brought him into a kiss, her tongue dominating his own as warmth built up in his lower regions before being released into his partners mouth. Maki made a muffled yelp, tail and ears standing up straight, and eyes widened as she processed the sticky fluids in her mouth. She blinked once before removing herself from that area, licking her now moistened lips. Concerned, Kobault tried to speak after Ire released him.

"M-Maki, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

He heard a soft giggle from her and a throaty chuckle from Ire as the former finished cleaning the fluids off her face.

"It's okay, Kobault. It's okay...besides it was yummy!"

Kobault felt his cheeks burn again, both girls amused by his reaction.

"You're so cute, Kobault..." Maki muttered.

Anxiously rubbing her legs together, she proceeded closer to Kobault and she slipped her right leg over his left and descended upon him, whimpering a bit as she engulfed his privates. She slowly pumped and torqued her body over the boy who only barely tried to struggle only to have Maki respond by kissing him again, his eyes closed and he in turn started to return the favor all the while Ire nibbled on the boys ears and stroked her leader's back. The two moaned into each other's mouth, enjoying their warmth as Ire continued to tease them with heir fingers and hands. Suddenly Maki tore her head away from Kobaults with a loud groan of pleasure, mewling loudly as Kobault gritted his teeth at the sensation that was slowly bursting forth from his groin. With a short scream, Maki felt a sweet release l and afterwards she pinned her hands on Kobault's shoulders as she laid on him panting with her tail wagging and sweat staining her stockings.

"That felt good, cutie..." She said as she pulled herself off, although Kobault felt an odd bit of disappointment that it was over already...That is until he felt a familiar pair of hands grab him by the shoulders.

"My turn!" Ire said with a wolfish grin as she turned the boy to face her and pulled him close, forcing a familiar object into her writhing body, his face cushioned between her soft bosom as his neon blue eyes stared into her soft brown ones. Unlike Maki who was loud, Ire was surprisingly quiet even as she wrapped her toned arms and legs behind the boys back to force him in further. Maki adjusted her glasses to see an opening for a small yet irresistible opportunity. As he went further inside Ire's body, he gasped when something entered through his bottom.

"Maki!" He shouted as she continued to force her dainty hands into an unmentionable place with a mischievous grin. Not wanting to be outdone by the other, Ire forced his lips onto one of her breasts and with a little persuasion he began sucking on it. He didn't know why he was doing this but he knew that it felt good for both him and the two other girls. He shuddered as he felt the warmth rising inside his body and with a groan he finally released his package into Ire's body. She let out a gasp as it traveled inside her womb before the boy slipped out and fell limply onto his side cushioned by the mattress beneath him.

With both girls were satisfied they decided to join their mate for a nice long rest. Both girls placed him onto his back as they tried to cuddle up to his sides with the covers coming up to their torsos, both girls wrapping their arms around him, giving him loving kisses on his cheeks before pulling him lower and nuzzling his black and blue hair. It was a bit questionable that he was the human mate of two female faunas but they couldn't care less. Besides, Maki didn't mind sharing and in Ire's tribe there were cases where one man was married to multiple women to help breed new life into their pack. They loved Kobault Corsair and they would gladly do this again if they had the chance!

* * *

**Well, here is yet another short piece of smut for all of you guys to read...Don't worry about Velvet, Jaune, and Their mysterious comrade...They will have their turn next chapter!**

**-Vent Xekart**

**PS: I think my guilty conscience is rearing its ungodly head again.  
**

**EDIT 5/5/2016:**

**Added some more content to this chapter for shiggles.**


	4. Jaune, Velvet, and Coco

Jaune Arc isn't one of the most fortunate of students in Beacon Academy, having been through a series of events beyond his control was one thing but the situation he was in now REALLY took the cake. He was being carried over the shoulder of Velvet Scarlatina from Team CFVY, he could hear the girl humming a tune as she made the final stretch to her dorm room. Seeing that the coast was clear of any other potential opponents, she kicked the door in with one savage kick. The only who was actually aware of her presence Coco, the leader of Team CFVY who lowered the weapons magazine she was reading to meet up with her partner.

"Hey Velv, did you find him?" The girl asked.

"Of course I did, and I have to say he's a very lucky catch!" The rabbit faunas accented those words with a soft slap on the blonde's behind. Seeing the other girl in the room, Jaune tried to catch her attention.

"Coco! Coco!"

"Hmmm?" She asked curiously as she closed the door.

"Hey, can you give me a hand here?!" He asked as Velvet dropped him on one of the beds. He hoped that the soldier would have some semblance of mercy and release him before the situation got any worse but unfortunately, all he got was a chuckle as she locked the door.

"No can do, Jauney boy. Me and Velv made a deal-"

"A deal, what sort of deal?"

Coco's grin widened at that question, nodding to Velvet who shut the curtains and shades of the window.

"A deal where we get to share a very special person." She said, lowering her sunglasses to reveal her brown eyes.

"A s-special person?" He asked nervously.

"Yep, and it happens to be you!" Coco never got a chance to finish because velvet jumped onto the bed, straddling the boys thighs as she shed her brown armored jacket and wiggling her buttocks in excitement.

"Oh Jaune, when I'm done with you, your arse will be sore all week..." She said with a smile while Coco had an evil grin grace her lips. _'Why does it always have to be me?! I mean, I'm not worthy of this sort of thing anyhow...I mean...Sure I'm a nice guy and am an intelligent person but I can't fight worth a damn! Well, at least without Pyrrha's help anyway.' _He was so focused on his thoughts that he never noticed that Velvet's creamy shoulders were being exposed as her bodysuit started to fall to the floor nor did he notice Coco's nearly topless form causing him to blush. His blush intensified when Velvet's face came very close to his...almost to the point of touching.

"Uh, Velvet...what are you doing?"

She only responded with a coy smile and a long french kiss on his lips before bringing her head up and shaking her head, making her hair flow a bit and her rabbit ears to jiggle a bit.

"It's that time, Jaune..." She licked her lips as she unzipped his pants while Coco took of his shoes and socks, this situation was going way past the point of no return and he knew it.

With a gulp he only said one last thing.

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

Velvet pulled his pants and belt down with one quick stroke along with his boxers with a smile before Coco came up beside him.

"No, no you aren't screwed...At least not yet!" Coco said with a smile before literally jumping out of her pants onto his waist before shoving the blonde's organ into her body and riding it like a cowgirl. Jaune moaned as he reluctantly began thrusting in and out of the slit that was her privates, causing her to moan in pleasure. Velvet on the other hand pouted upon seeing what would have been her first time stolen by her best friend and partner.

"Hey, no fair! That was sneaky!" She said with a blush, only to see Coco adjust her sunglasses as she continued the rhythmic ride on Jaune's ample crotch.

"Ah, Coco!" Jaune yelled!

"Hey-You Snooze-Grrr-You loose-Hah!-Besides-Hah! His mouth is-HAH!-Free game!" Velvet's eyes widened upon hearing that, the idea of her mate sticking his tongue in her-

She shook her head, lust taking over actions as she made her way over and straddled Jaune's face with her crotch.

"Velve-MMPH!"

"Oi! HAH!-HAH!-HAH! Don't just sit there jabbering, she wants you to lick that shit!" Coco yelled and with that Jaune began stroking his wet tongue against the Rabbit Fauna's hair-covered privates. Velvet let out a mewl of protest as he started but slowly did she enjoy it, as the boy worked his way inside of her most precious place she began gyrating her hips over the top of his face and humping his jaw, begging for more. Then suddenly she felt Coco wrap her arms behind her back and with little too no warning she kissed her. Velvet's eyes widened for a moment before her eyelids drooped and she accepted her partner's kiss with a blush on her cheeks. It seemed as if it were a cycle where Jaune pleasured the two girls with his tongue and groin while they engaged in a round of snogging.

It wasn't long though before the pleasure became too much for the three of them and with a scream from coco and a load yell from Jaune did they climax. Coco, exhausted from that fell off of him startling Velvet with a yelp.

"Coco are you ok-"

"Yeah, I'm fine Velv...That felt good though...He's all yours now...As for me...I'm going to take a little rest..." The poor girl laid on her back with her mouth wide open and her lower body slathered in sweat and other bodily fluids.

Velvet seemed concerned for the moment, slipping off of Jaune's face and then examining her partner for any signs of problems. Thankfully, besides a bit of exhaustion she seemed to be okay.

"Hey...what are you waiting for?! He's right there ready for your first round!" Velvet nodded at Coco before turning back to Jaune's throbbing length, ready to use it to its full potential until an idea sprouted in her head...a very naughty one to be exact. Curiously, she took her two breasts and then wedged Jaune's length in between it.

"Velvet, what are y-" He never had a chance to finished when she began massaging his length with her breasts and taking tiny licks on his phallus. He panted as the so-called 'Bunny of Team CFVY' had her way with his the throbbing organ on his crotch. Velvet had a malevolent grin grow on her face as she decided to go with another naughty procedure, snaking her hands behind Jaune's bottom and then sticking her fingers down a spot that seemed to be very sensitive to Jaune.

**"VELVET!" **

"Do you like that Jaune?" she purred.

He suddenly started to groan loudly as she massaged his rectum, he had a thought that these women were trying to kill him but it was barely a whisper with all the extremely powerful sensations went to his head.

With one last yell, an explosion of fluid splattered onto Velvet's face, hair, breasts, and her rabbit ears. She blinked for a moment before licking the fluids off her face.

"Yummy! But now its time for the main course!" Jaune didn't comprehend that statement but a part of him knew that was bad news...however it was far too late for him to react because Velvet had decided to mount him and she began bouncing up and down on his crotch, bringing his erection in and out of her womb with very quick thrusts that went deeper inside of her each time.

"HAH-HAH-HAH!"

**"OH GOD, VELVET!"**

Unfortunately, Jaune wasn't prepared for this level of intercourse because everytime she slammed back down onto his crotch, there was a spike of pain that went through his coccyx. Velvet let out a quick shout of pleasure as Jaune's screams becamewas overwhelmed by the pleasant warmth flowing through their bodies. They continued to thrust on and on, Velvet thought she heard a cracking noise of sorts but ignored it as she reached the breaking point.

**"VELVET!"**

**"JAUNE!"**

With one final slam, the two of them screamed in tandem as their fluids splattered about. Velvet fell on top of Jaune with one swift movement, her breasts pressing against his chest and her bunny ears grazing over his hair. They panted together, smiling as they gave one last peck on the lips. However, the moment was spoiled when they heard another crackling noise, this one louder than the one she heard earlier during their round.

"Velvet...what was that?"

"Good question..."

Velvet, being the curious one raised her body off of Jaune and slowly scanned about his body with her eyes. When her eyes fell back to his crotch she noticed a small group of bony indentations on his thighs, bottom, and crotch as well as a cluster of bruises and some tender points of skin.

"Oh, bugger..."

* * *

**Well, you can probably guess what happened to poor Jaune...Not that it really matters because it was still an enjoyable experience for all three of them. I know you all were waiting for this chapter and here it is! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it.  
**

**-Vent Xekart**


	5. The Aftermath

When Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha awoke the next day they prepared themselves for whatever they might see after experiencing some of the sights, sounds, and smells of the Faunas mating process. Before they could leave however, they heard a knock on the door.

"That's odd, who could it possibly be?" Ren turned to his team mates and the two younger girls of Team RWBY for answers only for them to shrug in response. It could have been Yang and Blake, but considering what Ruby said about Yang and Blake quote "Making babies!", it was probably unlikely that they were awake. At least not yet, anyway. Sighing to himself, he unlocked the door only to have be pushed open by the half-asleep form of Allison Bornfire from Team MAKI. Her long brown hair was unruly and her brown eyes were now fully open in an almost blank stare. Although her clothes which consisted of matching brown socks, a pair of brown sneakers, brown shorts, and her over-sized red sweater were relatively unharmed by her landing.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" Ren asked with curiosity, as she stood up, brushed herself off, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, all I remember were a bunch of students going crazy in Mr. Port's class and then I left to take a nap in one of the trees outside." She shrugged again. "When I woke up, I ended up here...I think I might have been sleepwalking again but I don't exactly remember if I did or not because I was too busy dreaming about cabbages."

Ren nodded quietly, slightly baffled by her blunt honest yet wacky response...Then it again it was Allison, who knows what goes through her head most of the time.

"Well Allison, if you aren't doing anything right now...do you want to go get breakfast?" Weiss asked as calmly as she could, she knew this girl could be unpredictable. She remembered one time where Allison said she was cold and decided to warm up by hugging Yang like an oversized pillow and muttering compliments about how soft her bosom was.

Fortunately, she received a response that wasn't so...odd. Almost.

"I guess, I am sort of hungry...I wonder if they have pancakes again...I like pancakes." She said with a small smile, once again making the others minus Pyrrha (She was cradling a bag of ice to the right side of her throbbing head.) and Nora (She likes pancakes too and was excited at the possibility of it being served again.) nod in agreement.

"Right...Lets go then." Ruby took the lead with Weiss following behind her. However, the heiress was forced to hold Allison's hand to guide her to the mess hall because she had a bad habit of spacing out or wandering off. Ren started to walk next, having to now bare the load of Nora piggybacking on his back. Pyrrha was lagging behind because of the massive headache she got yesterday and as such was holding the ice bag closer to her head with a groan of pain.

When they had reached the mess hall, they were surprised to see Yang and Blake waiting for them, both of whom were smiling and talking amicably.

"Hey guys, we've been waiting for you." She sheepishly scratched the back of her head with a blush.

"Sorry if we kept you up with all the noise next door but DAMN we had a great time!" She said with a cheerful smirk, hugging Blake and causing the Faunas to smirk. However, not everyone was amused by this.

Ruby puffed her cheeks out with a pout. "**YAAANG!**"

Weiss scoffed and turned away with a small blush on her features. "Perverts."

Ren rolled his eyes, while Nora starting playing with her best friend's black hair.

Pyrrha cringed at the sound of Ruby's and Yang's voice and begged for them to be quiet.

Allison was staring off into space, that is until she noticed her teammates on another table.

"My friends!" She said, flapping the long sleeves of her sweater and skipping over to them. The others noticed this and took in the odd sight of Kobault sitting in between Maki and Ire, all three of them blushing furiously but that wasn't even the best part. When they noticed the stares from RWBY and NPR, Both Fauna of Team MAKI had a mischievous smile on their faces as Ire wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close while Maki snaked an arm behind him and squeezed a cheek of his buttocks.

Yang and Blake's laughter went to absurd levels, seeing the two of them asserting their apparent dominance over the boy was just too much for them. Allison, who was oblivious to the reason why both girls were in a fit of insane laughter sat down next to Ire with a confused expression on her face and a tilt of the head.

"What's so funny? Is it something on my face?" Ire chuckled at this.

"Its a long story, Allison. We'll explain later." Satisfied, Ire's partner sat down with another shrug and started to space out. Yang and Blake's laughter died out as Ruby and Weiss nervously took a seat across from them while Pyrrha took to the reaper's side with Nora and Ren seated across from them.

"Wow, I almost feel sorry for Kobault."

"Sorry? What should he be sorry for?! He has two hot girls in his Team who can take him to heaven and back!"

Ruby and Weiss blushed at that statement, trying to resist the amount of erotic images popping into their heads. Blake on the other hand paused when she noticed that a certain team leader was missing.

"Where's Jaune? I thought he would have been here with you guys."

Weiss shook her head, biting her lip to come up with an excuse about his absence. Unfortunately, Ruby decided to let out the truth.

"Velvet kidnapped him yesterday, we don't know where she went with him."

Yang raised an eyebrow at this statement before her eyes flickered with realization.

"Velvet, as in the rabbit faunas from Team CFVY?" She asked curiously while Weiss tried to massage the bridge of her nose. _'I don't need to deal with this nonsense this early in the morning.' _

"Yeah, her."

Blake's eyes widened while Yang burst out into another bout of laughter with the heiress and reaper looking on in confusion.

"Here's the thing, if he ended up with Velvet...Well, lets just say he wouldn't be walking for a while." Instantly the color drained from Weiss' face while Ruby once again childishly pouted.

**"YANG!"**

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But seriously though, Jaune had the best time of his life!"

Blake rolled her eyes which allowed her to see a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yang?" Blake pointed towards the direction in which Jaune was coming in. The fellow blonde smiled at first, preparing to tease the living daylights out of Velvet and Jaune.

He looked fine from first glance but then Yang's eyes widened when he saw that his entire lower body, including his legs were wrapped in white bandages in a wheelchair. That was the first thing to catch her attention but the second was the pair trailing behind him, Velvet who was pushing his wheelchair and to her right was Coco.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully, despite the situation he was in now. Everyone on the table turned to the trio with looks ranging from shock to confusion to outright surprise. There was a long pause for a moment or two before Blake cleared her throat and decided to speak.

"Uh...Jaune, what happened?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes flickering from him and the two girls at his sides and back to Pyrrha whose eyes seemed to be twitching a bit. Jaune, Coco, and Velvet blushed a bit at that with the latter of the two casting their gaze away from his direction.

"Uhm...we had sex..." Jaune said, nervously placing a hand behind his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to satisfy the questions everyone on the table had which was why Yang decided to cut in.

"Okay, we get that much but why do you have all the bandages wrapped around your...Er..." She trailed off, not wanting to say anything that would offend him.

"We went a little crazy that night..." Coco said quietly.

"...And we sort of broke his pelvis." Velvet finished.

Silence descended upon everyone at that moment before Yang started to snicker, tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to stuff in the laughter that was to come but she failed. She started laughing so hard she fell out of her seat, banging her hand on the floor as she tried to catch her breath.

Allison was in line, oblivious to whatever was going on.

The faces of Kobault, Maki, and Ire turned a bright crimson before the latter two hugged their mate in a protective (and slightly territorial) embrace, glaring at Coco and Velvet as he was sandwiched in between their bodies.

Pyrrha, hearing the words that came out of their mouths twitched a bit before slowly getting up from her seat and heading into the breakfast line in a way that was similar to a robot.

Ruby fainted, her head meeting the table in one instant movement.

Weiss was blushing furiously and was stuttering in an attempt to word a lucid response to the answer but none ever came.

Ren raised his eyebrows in shock before shaking his head and deciding that he was done with the conversation. He thought that getting food would help ease the feelings building up in his nerves.

Nora, not wanting to miss the line for pancakes followed him with a smile. She was either totally oblivious to what had happened or she didn't really care, nobody knew what she was up to at this point.

Blake, whose blush intensified had one little thing she had to say.

"Oh my..."

* * *

**"Oh, we're the boys of the chorus, we hope you like our show! We know your rootin' for us but now we have to gooooooooo!"**

**And that's the end, folks. Honestly I thought it was fun expanding upon this story, I also think that Jaune is probably one of the most misfortune out of all of them. *INSERT FUTURAMA REFERENCE HERE!* Anyway, if you guys like this please read, fav, review (or not).**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending, cheers!**

**-VentXekart**

**EDIT 5/5/2016:**

**Made a few minor additions and corrected the handful of grammatical and spelling errors in this chapter.**


End file.
